


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Daryl and Michonne embraced, Carol heard Daryl as he mumbled to Michonne. "You owe me a candy bar, she worried the whole damn time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

“What if he doesn't come back?” Carol murmured, walking outside to where Daryl was keeping watch for Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and their new friend Aaron to return. She stopped beside him, looking up at him in the darkness.

Daryl glanced at Carol before he spoke. “He will.” He tossed his mostly smoked cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

“But what if he doesn't? They should have been back already.” Carol crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall next to him.

“Why are you doubting him?” Daryl almost growled, looking at Carol with an annoyed expression. Seeing the look on her face, his expression softened. She didn't look like she was doubting him, she looked scared.

“I'm not doubting Rick.” She snapped back, letting a huff out of her nose. Carol let her guard fall down, allowing the fear she was feeling to show. Only to Daryl. “I'm scared.” She admitted. “I'm scared he won't come back. I'm scared what we will do if he doesn't come back.”

Daryl nodded and took a step over to her, looking down at her with a stern look on his face. “He's gonna come back.” Daryl promised. She opened her mouth to question him, but he cut her off. “He will.” He said.

His words aren't much, but they're enough to calm her for now. “Get back inside, I'll let you know when they're back.” Carol didn't fight him, but she does lean up and press a kiss to his cheek before ducking back inside.

It's another hour before Daryl’s whistle alerts everyone that they've returned. Within seconds, the whole group is outside and Carol and Rick are hugging.

Carol noticed the smug look on Daryl's face while she embraced Rick, her lips on his hear. “Thank you for coming back.” She mumbled to him.

“I'll always coming back to you.” He promised, moving away from her. He's distracted, Carol knew they'd catch up properly later.

Carol turned and embraced Michonne, sighing into her hair. “Thank you.” She said in relief. Michonne didn't need to say anything in response, she just squeezed Carol tightly.

As Daryl and Michonne embraced, Carol heard Daryl as he mumbled to Michonne. “You owe me a candy bar, she worried the whole damn time.”


End file.
